danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Looking for mistakes
Looking for mistakes is a category of Flash game in Dan-Ball. In this game, the player must find the difference between two images A and B. There are two different methods in which the images are displayed to the user, which are called "Change" and "Movie". Change For "change" the game swaps between the two images with a small break in-between. Due the the small break where only a completely grey image is displayed, the human eye can not track the differences as easy as if the images would swap directly. In real world the brain tries to ignore the effect of a blink of the eyesBristow D, Haynes JD, Sylvester R, Frith CD, Rees G (2005). "Blinking suppresses the neural response to unchanging retinal stimulation". Current Biology 15 (14): 1296–1300. PMID 16051173. Retrieved on 2008-11-02., and according to our experience a real objects can not simply disappear during that time. Similar to the effect of blinking, this also happens with the grey screen break, which makes the difference hard to spot. Selecting "hint" makes the break between the images faster, and "answer" allows the user to switch directly from one image to the other with a mouse click, which helps to spot the error immediately. Movie For "Movie" the game is very slowly blending from one image to the other and back. An indicator at the lower left shows, how much of each of the two images is displayed: If the red spot is at the left or right side, image A or B are displayed directly. If the red spot is somewhere in-between, a corresponding mixture of the two images is displayed. Selecting "hint" makes the blending between the images faster. "answer" allows the user to switch directly from one image to the other with a mouse click, which helps to spot the error immediately. List of images for "Looking for mistakes" Change * Looking for mistakes "Coast" * Looking for mistakes "ENGYOZI" * Looking for mistakes "Hotel" * Looking for mistakes "Grand Canyon" * Looking for mistakes "Wave" * Looking for mistakes "Golden Gate" * Looking for mistakes "Airplane" * Looking for mistakes "TATESINA" * Looking for mistakes "CHISHIMAGICYOU" * Looking for mistakes "Stroll3" * Looking for mistakes "Night view1" * Looking for mistakes "Building street" * Looking for mistakes "Building street2" * Looking for mistakes "KAZURA Bridge2" * Looking for mistakes "KAZURA Bridge3" * Looking for mistakes "Lion" * Looking for mistakes "Penguin" * Looking for mistakes "HORYUJI" * Looking for mistakes "Giraffe" * Looking for mistakes "Lobster's tail" * Looking for mistakes "Sacred tree2" * Looking for mistakes "jellyfish" * Looking for mistakes "YARIGAKAKE" * Looking for mistakes "ISHIMIGINZAN3" * Looking for mistakes "Cactus" Movie * Looking for mistakes "Stroll" * Looking for mistakes "Ascatoraz" * Looking for mistakes "Cable car" * Looking for mistakes "Woods" * Looking for mistakes "Osaka castle" * Looking for mistakes "Passage" * Looking for mistakes "NAKAYAMA" * Looking for mistakes "TATESINA2" * Looking for mistakes "Stroll2" * Looking for mistakes "Night view2" * Looking for mistakes "Night view3 * Looking for mistakes "KAZURA Bridge" * Looking for mistakes "San Francisco" * Looking for mistakes "Water tank" * Looking for mistakes "HIRUZEN" * Looking for mistakes "Church" * Looking for mistakes "Snow mountain" * Looking for mistakes "Snow mountain2" * Looking for mistakes "Sacred tree" * Looking for mistakes "Crab" * Looking for mistakes "Fur seal" * Looking for mistakes "ISHIMIGINZAN" * Looking for mistakes "ISHIMIGINZAN1" * Looking for mistakes "Evening sun" * Looking for mistakes "Imperial Palaces" History The first "Looking for mistakes" update was "Stroll" and was added in 2006/04/16. The latest "Imperial Palaces" was added in 2007/06/24. References External links *Flash main page at Dan-Ball with the list of all images for "Looking for mistakes". Category:Flash games